


Sub Rosa

by ami_ven



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever just wish you could tell someone?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "secret society"

“Do you ever just wish you could tell someone?” Cassandra asked, looking over her cup of tea. “About the Library, the magic, everything?”

“No,” said Baird, honestly, and snagged a cheese fry from the plate between them. “Too dangerous. For them, and for us.”

“Oh. I just meant, don’t you wish there was someone you wanted to tell?” Cassandra fiddled with her cup, sliding her fingers along the rim. “Someone who’d care?”

Baird rested a hand over hers, stopping it. “ _We_ care. Stone, Ezekiel, Flynn, me. Maybe even Jenkins. Maybe we’re enough?”

“Oh,” Cassandra said again, smiling. “I think so.”

THE END


End file.
